siempre un sentimiento
by nachita088
Summary: nuestra querida bella tubo dos hijas en su embarazo, la mayor es clarisa aurora cullen la cual le tiene un gran odio a aro por a verla querido matar a ella y su hermana renesmee cuando era pequeñas. ¿que pasaría si se termina enamorando de el? del amor al odio solo hay un paso ¿o no?.
1. capitulo 1: la carta

Capitulo 1

Era sábado, yo estaba dando un paseo en el bosque con un amigo, Jacob y mi hermana menor renesmee.

Habían pasado siete años desde la pelea con los vulturis, gracias al apoyo de un joven llamado Nahuel no nos aniquilaron ni a mi familia ni a mí.

Al igual que mis padres, yo y renesmee teníamos dones. Ella podía comunicarse con cualquier persona telepáticamente con un contacto físico, no podía hacerlo a distancia, yo tenía un escudó igual que mi mamá también podía hacer que cualquier objeto o persona se moviera con tan solo desearlo yo.

-una carrera chicos?-pregunte, estaba aburrida no sabía qué hacer.

-bien, pero no con velocidad inhumana- me dijo jake, yo podía golpear y correr a la velocidad de un vampiro.

-a la línea de salida- dijo renesmee, nos paramos junto a un gran roble y nos pusimos en posición- hasta donde hay que llegar?-pregunto nessie.

-pues hasta el límite de nuestro territorio-dije sonriendo, estaba muy confiada.

-a las tres… uno, dos, tres!-grito Jacob, los tres salimos a la vez luego comenzamos a diferenciar nuestra velocidad, renesmee y Jacob iban al mismo ritmo mientras que yo iba a la cabeza.

-que lento…no puedes correr más rápido abuelo!- le grite a Jacob .

-abuelo… veamos quien es más lento pies ligeros.-dijo Jacob aumentando la velocidad, ahora íbamos los dos a la par y renesmee nos seguía.

Iba tan concentra en Jacob y el en mí que no notamos que había una curva y junto a ella había un acantilado. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, no alcanzamos a frenar Jacob se tiró al suelo y al tirarse yo tropecé con su cuerpo me abrazo con tal de protegerme de algunos golpes, dimos vueltas en el suelo y finalmente caímos.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el agua, yo nade hacia arriba para poder respirar. Jacob apareció junto a mí.

-wow!-gritamos al unísono entre risas.

-sí que estamos locos-dijo jake tirándome agua con las manos.

-están bien!-escuchamos el grito de alguien, miramos hacia arriba renesmee estaba hay parecía bastante preocupada…y como no estarlo.

-si!-grito jake agitando la mano.-ven con migo- dijo mientras empezaba a nadar a un costado del acantilado, yo le seguí.

Después de estar bastante rato nadando llegamos a un pequeña playa, en cuando estuvimos hay nos lanzamos a la arena.

-clari, jake!, por Dios están bien?-grito nessie corriendo hacia nosotros, yo y jake nos levantamos y abrazamos a nessie.

-hay que irnos a casa-dijo mi hermana- mamá me llamo y bueno… recibieron una carta de los vulturis.

-quee?!-dije poniendo los ojos como plato, si volvía a ver un batalla, que fue lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, juraba no correr, yo mataría a Aro.

-de los vulturis… y, que quieren?-pregunto jake un tanto alterado, renesmee acaricio su mejilla.

-no lo sabemos, pero no creo que sea nada bueno-dijo presionando los labios. Luego nos dirigimos a casa, jake llevaba a renesmee convertido en lobo y yo corría junto a el a velocidad inhumana.

Cuando llegamos a casa jake no entro con nosotras ya que se había sacado la ropa (a excepción de los calzoncillos) y se había escondido detrás de la casa para volver a su forma humana. Me sorprendí al igual que renesmee ya que al abrir la puerta vimos a toda la familia hay.

-hola mamá-salude a mi mamá al entrar.

-estas mojada -me dijo ella tocándome los brazos y espalda.

-bueno, jake y yo nos dimos un chapuzón-dije para luego dirigirme a papá.

-todo bien?- tenía una mirada muy seria, el negó.

-toma esto - me dijo sacándose su chaqueta, yo me la puse en seguida – perdona pero deberás esperar para cambiarte…siéntate, también tu nessie- dijo dándonos el paso para sentarnos en el sillón.

-qué ocurre?-pregunto nessie mirado a todos, los cuales tenían cara de disgusto

-es Aro- empezó el abuelo – quiere que tú y renesmee vallan por un tiempo a volterra…

-que?!... –dije levantándome del sillón, mire a mamá y a papá- es enserio?

-sí, nessie y tu son casi únicas. Aro quiere evaluarlas por un tiempo, quiere tener más conocimientos de su especie- me respondió papá.

-ese maldito-escuche susurrar a Jacob que había entrado en la casa.

-solo clari y yo-dijo renesmee leyendo la carta.

-y un acompañante-dijo el tío jasper- es obvio que quiere fastidiarnos.

-yo me iré con ellas-dijo Jacob con firmeza, papá negó.

-no creo que les agrade tenerte hay, yo iré – dijo papá con el mismo tono que uso jacob.

-creo que jacob podría ir Edward, convertido en lobo podría con facilidad con ellos si atacan- dijo el tío jasper volteando a mirar a jacob que estaba recargado en el respaldo de el sillón- Aro no nombro a quien podrán llevar o a quien no.

-vez – jake alzando las cejas.

\- y su olor los mantendría a una distancia prudente- agrego jasper conteniendo un risa.

-oye gracias – dijo jacob fastidiado.

-por nada-dijo mi tío, papá parecía estarlo pensando.

-Edward?- dijo mamá alzando las cejas.

-si algo fuera a pasar, Alice lo vería- dijo papá- entonces ve.

-perfecto… cuando nos vamos?-pregunto jacob, con una sonrisa.

-en tres días… haci que si tienes algún asunto pendiente ve arreglándolo-le dijo papá.

Terminamos la conversación, jacob se quedó un rato a comer con nessie y conmigo. Luego se marcharon todos, yo me di una ducha y me fui a dormir, papá salió derivando arboles mientras mamá trataba de tranquilizarlo.

Nessie parecía muy tranquila, mientras que yo planeaba como fastidiar a cada vampiro que se me cruzara… si es que tenían alguna razón para cruzarse conmigo ya que sabía que a nadie le agradaba de los vulturis…. Bueno haci sería más divertido.

Déjenme comentarios 3.

Un beso.


	2. capitulo 2: volterra

Siempre un sentimiento

Capítulo 2

-maldito estúpido, lo detesto, le aborrezco- estaba camino al aeropuerto, hoy iría a volterra… estupendo.

-clari, por favor deja de hacer pataletas.- papá se veía algo más tranquilo, creo que era porque jacob iba con nosotras y porque mamá lo había tranquilizado con sus "tácticas especiales".

-bien, un coche los estará esperando en el aeropuerto cuando lleguen, de ahí se irán a volterra y por favor llamen cuando estén instalados.- dijo mamá dedicándonos una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto, papá y jacob bajaron nuestras maletas. Yo no llevaba muchas cosas haci que renesmee no se molestó en llevármelas en su maleta.

-cuídense, clari no dejes a nessie sola si jacob no está y mantén tu escudo en los chicos para protegerlos de jane –dijo mamá abrazándonos a nessie y a mí – y tu cuídalas bien jacob – dijo mamá soltándonos y abrazando a jake.

-por descontado bella-dijo jacob abrazándola con su brazo libre.

-adiós lindas...-se despidió papá dándonos un beso en la frente y luego dándome la maleta que compartía Ness conmigo.

Nos terminamos de despedir, subimos al avión nos sentamos en nuestros asientos ** siii, el mío estaba junto a la ventana ** y luego despegamos, nessie y jacob estaban charlando, yo tome mi iPhone me puse los audífonos y comencé a escuchar música hasta que me quede dormida.

Cuando desperté ya habíamos aterrizado me quite los audífonos y mire por la ventana, era de noche. Deje caer mi cabeza en el asiento fastidiada.

-eh, lista?-me dijo jake parándose del asiento, yo asentí con la cabeza. Cuando nos bajamos, notamos a un hombre que tenía un cartel con mi nombre escrito.

-disculpe…-le dije llamando su atención – soy yo- deje apuntando al cartel, el asintió y abrió la puerta del coche.

-suban-dijo mientras él se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia el asiento delantero.

Estuvimos todo el viaje a volterra en silencio, él nos dejó en la entrada del Palazzo dei Priori, sentí una corriente de aire y automáticamente mi mano fue detrás de mi cabeza y me puse el gorro de mi chaqueta negra.

Los tres nos adentramos en la torre, llegamos a una zona que tenía pinta de ser una recepción. Las paredes estaban revestidas de madera y los suelos enmoquetados con gruesas alfombras de color verde oscuro. Cuadros enormes de la campiña de la Toscana intensamente iluminados reemplazaban a las ventanas inexistentes. Habían agrupado de forma muy conveniente sofás de cuero de color claro y mesas relucientes encima de las cuales había jarrones de cristal llenos de ramilletes de colores vívidos.

En el centro de la habitación había un mostrador alto de caoba pulida, mire a una mujer detrás de él.

-necesitan algo?- pregunto, no era un vampiro ya que sus ojos no eran color carmesí como los que lo eran, los de ella eran verdes.

-venimos a ver a aro-respondió nessie asomándose sobre mi hombro.

-quiénes son?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja.

-las cullen –respondió renesmee, la mujer se paró de su silla y se dirigió a una gran puerta de caoba.

\- vengan-dijo sin voltear a vernos nosotros nos acercamos a ella y luego toco suavemente.

-Gianna, ¿que necesitas?-un hombre fornido y cabello negro había abierto la gran puerta y asomado la cabeza.

-estos jóvenes vienen a ver al señor aro-dijo ella volteando a vernos unos segundos. El vampiro nos miró y asintió.

-bien, gracias puedes retirarte-su mirada se mantenía fría en nosotros la mujer se marchó y él nos dio el paso.

-ah, pero si son mis queridas, queridas niñas cullen-me paralice al oír esa voz unos cuantos metros delante de mí, me pare en seco detrás de los chicos los cuales caminaron hacia Aro, no estaba escuchando lo que aro y caius decían a los chicos ya que estaba sumida en mis recuerdos.

 **/** Han puesto en juego múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Irina resultara ser falsa, llegan dispuestos a encontrar cualquier otra razón por la que cobrarse venganza, pero son de lo más optimistas ahora que han visto clari y Renesmee. Todavía podríamos hacer el intento de defendernos de los cargos amañados, y ellos deberían detenerse para saber la verdad de las niñas—luego, en voz todavía más baja, agregó—: **Pero no tienen intención de hacerlo**. **/**

Un ligero empujón me saco de ese recuerdo, me voltee para ver al musculitos el cual me tomo del brazo.

-oye sin manoseos-me solté de su agarre y camine hacia jacob y Ness, que estaban acompañados de Aro y caius el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-un placer verlos de nuevo caballeros-dije a modo de saludos, Aro inclino un poco la cabeza y luego me sonrió mientras que caius apenas si me miro.

-se ira-dijo mirando a jacob- es nuestro enemigo.

-hermano dijiste un acompañante…

-pero no un lobo-corto caius a Aro, en ese momento entendí que era lo que estaban hablando hace unos momentos.

-oiga…- dije llamando la atención de ambos- si quiere que jacob se valla, nosotras nos vamos con mucho gusto con él a casa y nos ahorramos las molestias todos- mi voz sonaba más firme y con una pizca de enojo- y aquí paz y después gloria.

-no, tranquila mi adorada clarisa-me decía aro muy tranquilo-mi hermano no les causara molestias a ninguno de tus amigos ni a ti, no los hicimos venir para pelear.

-claro Aro ni nosotros a ustedes-dije yo con una sonrisa, vi como renesmee rodaba los ojos.

-demetri les mostrara sus habitaciones mañana hablaremos de lo que han hecho estos siete años... que descansen-el musculitos nos guio por varios pasillos, nuestras habitaciones eran continuas lo cual era estupendo.

Yo llame a mamá, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero luego la tranquilicé diciendo que estábamos bien, que ellos nos trataron bien y que todo iba bien. Luego me lance a la cama y me dormí de inmediato ya que estaba agotada y mañana sería un largo día, y también el siguiente y el siguiente y todos los que seguían.

* * *

por favor dejenme comentarios XD

 ***los** **/ son los recuerdos de clari***

 **Y LOS ** SON PENSAMIENTOS.**


End file.
